


White Wings

by Ketakoshka



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angels, Heaven, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yullen Week Story: Allen dies and Kanda meets him in heaven</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Theme: Amaranthine: Amaranth = eternal flower

White Wings

He wants to say goodbye to someone, let it be known that he's leaving this world, but the one person he truly wishes to tell is already gone. Allen Walker died almost two months earlier, leaving the one person who he loved most behind to suffer in silence, but not any more, because now, Kanda Yuu is dying.

He longs to see the bright, cheery, real smile on his angel's face, illuminated by the pale moonlight... He hopes there's moonlight; Allen looks more beautiful in it then the harsh rays of the sun. He longs to hear that melodic voice spin tales of his adventures in heaven and sing songs that he has no doubt learned from the angels. He longs to know that his suspicions had been true, that Allen is an angel himself who God sent to Earth to bless insignificant humans with.

But he know's he'll never see his lover's wings, because he's going to hell...

His eyes close at last, and he falls into eternal sleep with Allen the one being he wants to see.

 

"Hello, Yuu..."

Dark eyes snap open to take in the familiar face above him. "Allen!"

The beauty above him smiles and reaches out to caress his skin. "I've missed you..." He lays against his lover, letting Kanda see a odd flash of white behind the teen. "You'll stay with me, wont' you?"

"Of course." Allen all but purrs as a calloused hand runs down to stroke at snowy feathers. "So it's true..."

"Huh?" The whitette sits up and cocks his head slightly, making the samurai laugh.

"I always knew you were an angel."

Allen doesn't make an face at those words, just extends his wings fully, beautiful, white wings. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not it all..."


End file.
